Kara's Games: The 74th Hunger Games Begin
by RenaRoo123
Summary: As heartless as the capitol is, a child between ages 12 and 18 with a mental or physical handicap will not be entered in the reaping.But they can volunteer.This is the story of Kara Everdeen who volunteers to not only save one little sister but two. R
1. Chapter 1

As I stretch while I wake up I realize that I'm alone. I take one more clean sweep of the bed just to make sure. I knew Prim would be with mother today. It is her first reaping after all. But I expected Katniss to at least stay until I woke up. The little rascal must have snuck out to the woods again.

I cover my head with the small hard pillow that was under my head. If I could scream I would. But all I can do is let out a long but loud breath and start my day. Feeling my way to the edge of the bed I place my feet on the cold wood floor.

Really I don't need to feel my way around the house any more, I know it like the back of my hand now. But it's something I do on reaping day. It gives me a sense of security, like 'Nothing is going to change today! Just like the house! Nothing will change!'. I know not the best plan ever but you have to hold on to something on a day like this. I don't know why the Peace Keepers just don't shot a boy and girl and give them a quick death. No one ever wins in District 12 any way

Walking down the stairs. I can hear Prim in the kitchen. Probably playing with that horrid cat. That is the only living thing in the house that I don't know what it 'looks' or feels like. The little devil wont let with in touching distance of it. Maybe it's because I look a lot like Katniss(she tried to drown the beast once). People say we can pass for twins even though I'm 18 and shes is only 16, the only really big differences between our looks are, I have a cross color skin of Seam's (the name of our and poorest part of our district) smooth olive and the pale ivory of the town folk, I also have a mix of the eyes too a soft bluish-gray. I guess you could call me a hybrid.

"Kara! Your up! Katniss isn't back yet, can you do my hair?" Prim asked/told me. Her voice is so small and sweet, just like the Primroses she was named for. They have always been my favorite flowers. It think that is why Papa named her that. She was born only a few months after my accident. Katniss tells me that she is almost a copy of Mother. Same eyes, same hair color, and same pale skin. That made me happy, Mother is a very pretty woman, and besides Papa couldn't have all of us looking more like him.

I smiled and signed her to come over. She still has difficulty understanding me. I can't talk anymore. I can only make noises that sound very little like words. For example if I tried to say 'Katniss' it would come out broken and scratchy like '_At-nis'_. It's so hard to respond to everyone. There are only 3 people who know 100% what my signs mean. That would be Mother, Katniss and Gale ( Katniss' hunting partner/one of my only friends)

I feel to find a chair for her to sit in.'_Grab brush' _I sign to her ( I 'brush' my hair for good measure). "Okay I'll be right back!"while she goes to look for a brush. Sit down and do my latest sewing project. Despite being blind I have been told "I sew the tightest seam in the Seam".Sewing is what I do to help Katniss feed our family. While she trades in the Hob (the local black market) and town she takes me orders for sewing jobs. Repairing shirts and pants is what I do best, but I can embroidery small pieces of clothe, I get Prim to tell me what it is turning out to be. The baker is one of my biggest costumers. He has three boys and I swear they burn holes in their pants!

I hear Prim's footsteps on the old creaky floor boards " I got it Kara! Here you go" I take the brush from her and tell her to sit on the chair. After brushing out her hair I tap her shoulder. I know she loves braids so I hold out my had to say '_One or two'_

"Can you put two in? I want it to look like yours" smiling I part her hair best I can. Braids are an Everdeen Family trade mark. I have two, Katniss has one large one and Prim likes both.

As I'm half way through her hair, I hear the door creek open. I finish up before I respond to the new thing in the room.

"At-nis?" I say in my strange voice before signing the rest. '_Where were you! It's almost time for us all to go! The water will be cold but go wash up! Were you with' "_Gae?" I can hear the annoyance in her voice when she is walking away to the small bath room.

" I was in the woods. I didn't think I would be that long! Yes 'Mother' I was with Gale. Thanks for the water."

" It wasn't Kara. It was Mama who got you the water." Prim Piped up from the chair.

"Oh.. tell her I said thanks then" Katniss really needs to stop being surprised when Mother dose some thing nice for her. Yes she hurt us in the past but she was grieving Papa. We all were.

Me and Prim in our dresses we wait for Katniss to come out of our room. " Oh wow Katniss you look so pretty! I love the color! It looks like Kara's eyes!" so she wore blue this year huh?

"Thanks my little duck. It's mother's, she lent it to me." So were the same this year. Only I think my in red.

Soon after I hear the loud buzzer in the distant town square. I grab Prim's and Katniss' hands and we headed out to their potential death sentence..

_**Epic time laps/ story break thingy lol **_**xP (**_**AN/:forgive me my Lovely readers I had to xP )**_

Some times I really hate the sun. And it has to shine today! When two Kids are going to be killed. You have to love irony.

Have to separate from my two little sisters for two whole hours. This pains me a lot this year. While Katniss is strong poor little Prim will be all alone her first reaping. She'll be okay though, the odds are in her favor. She only as one little piece of paper this year. I'm glad because I would rather work my hands to the bone than let her take out the tessera ( a little bit of grain and oil). It is barley worth it! I tried to Katniss out of it but she is about as stubborn as a pack mule

I stand near the rest of the 'special' kids. You see: As heartless as the capitol is, kids between ages 12 and 18 with a mental or physical handicap will not be entered in the reaping. They can volunteer. But really who would be that crazy. All in all there are 15 of us. Mostly from the Seam. There is 3 of us leaving next year though. That would be me (blind and mute), Mike ( he has something called "down syndrome") and Susanna ( she can't walk with out crutches). Were are for sure a colorful bunch of people, But you can't help but love them all to death though

2 o clock! They moment of truth is coming soon for two kids. The mayor goes on to talk about "North America" and how our ancestors screwed up BIG time and almost destroyed the planet, and Panem came out of the ruins. Then came the dark days.. blah blah blah.. its the same every years. And after 8 it gets very boring!

"Happy Hunger games!" Oh goodness! Effie Trinket! Katniss tells me to imagine the funniest person you have ever seen a times them by about 10 and you have her. "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!So let have Ladies first!_"_

_Not Prim.. not Katniss … please not Prim! Please not Katniss! _

"_**Primrose Everdeen!" **_ her shrill voice said into the microphone.

I guess the odds were never in her favor...

_**An/: Hello my lovelys! How I have missed you so! xD all craziness aside what did you think? is it seem believable? what did you think? Should I continue. And if you are tuning in from my Ouran fic I will be writing the next chapter soon! I swear! I love you all Please review ( or how else will I know you read?) Love you guys! I have to sleep now it's checks clock 2:04 in the morning! I need sleep! ( her name is Kara because **__**Kara Hindiba**__** is another name of dandelion, cool huh? XP ) **_

_**later guys**_

_**Rena~**_


	2. Chapter 2

My little Primrose, competing in the hunger games! I have to tell myself to breathe, it's like it was when I found out I would never ever seen my father's, mothers or sister's faces again!

_'Breathe Kara, just breathe for god sakes. It's not over yet. Just clam down for a second !' _

In the distance I can hear the crowd murmuring unhappily, just like they did every year a 12 year old was chosen. No one thinks it's fair, not being able to live your life. This year I think that unhappy murmur is just that much worse. The scuffling of feet tell me that Prim is slowly making her way to the stage.

Before anyone has a chance to stop me, or my other little sister has a chance to volunteer, I slowly make my way to the stage. Jumping over the low rope to keep us together I feel the cold metal (for some reason we are always close to the stage) and canvas covering of the stage.

Making my way up the steps and to the microphone Effie Trinket greets me.

"Who are you dear?" she asks. Like it isn't obvious. I don't know if I let annoyance show. I almost feel numb. I just hope I can talk decently to tell her.

I take a deep breath and prepare myself for the pain that involves me speaking more than one word.

"I vol-eeen-terr"I instantly grab my throat, looking for relief.

. I can tell by the pause of speech that there is at least some level of shock. I can't ever remember there ever being a volunteer for district 12. It is no wonder though being a tribute is just as being a dead body around here. And to have a immune volunteer is for sure something new for all of the districts.

"NO! Kara No! You can't take my place!Let me go" Prim is yelling for me her voice is close so I'm guessing she ran up to the stage after me. She better not fight who is keeping her back. I just hope it isn't a Peace Keeper. She will be okay thought Katniss will help her. She is friends with some of the Peace Keepers.

" NO Pim it Ok. Go to Gae, noow!" I hope Gale was able to hear me. He would make sure they were all safe. Mother, Katniss and Prim. I hear another voice calling my name. I would bet it was Katniss or mother I can't tell at the moment but I can make out the noise of the voice. It isn't really hard, the whole district is silent. "Go get em' Karrot. Come on Catnip, we have to find your Mom."

I can feel the tears coming to the front of my eyes as Effie regains her self and begins to talk again

"Lovely!.But I do believe that we have to introduce the reaping winner then ask for volunteers, and if there isn't one we just go as normal..." she just trails off at the end almost like she is unsure of herself.

"What dose it matter! She would only say it again and by the look on her face it hurt her to say it once." says the mayor. I have never met the man, but Katniss sells his daughter Madge strawberries. I wonder is that why he stood up for me here, because of my sister who stood on my behave to get a metal when Papa died in the mines, who was possibly friends with his daughter?

" Anyway.. It's so good to see the spirit of the games in District 12, it seemed very lacking lately." You could hear the sickening excitement in her Capital accent

"What is your name Dear?" taking another deep breath I reply.

"Ara Eberdeen." I can feel my head starting to hurt.

"What did she say? I can't understand?" I hear Effie whispers behind her. If I was any where I would have laughed. She can't understand me? She should listen to her self some time!

" She said Kara Everdeen!" Said an voice in the crowd.

"Oh! My that is a bit embarrassing. I'm sorry. You know what, I'd be willing to bet my buttons that Primrose is your sister! You wouldn't want your little sister get the glory huh? Come on everyone, lets give a round of applause to a newest female tribute!" Effie says in the shrill voice EVERYONE hates.

Leave it to District 12 to have an everlasting silence. Even people who hold betting slips, or the ones who just don't care anymore hold their hands. Maybe it's because they know my sister, or I repaired the pants once? Or maybe they have met Prim before, the sweet little girl every one loves. I just stand on the stage taking the silence as a message to the Capital. I can almost hear the thoughts of District 12 '_No! We don't agree to this! We don't condone this! This is plain wrong!'_

I can only think of one gesture that would help me express what I feel. So I slowly put the three middle fingers of my left hand to my lips and hold it out to the crowd. It is a very old and rarely used gesture, sometimes seen at funerals. It means thanks, admiration and good bye to someone you loved. It works so well because no matter how bad District 12 is, it's my home and I love it.

Suddenly the smell of alcohol hit my nose. It could only be Haymitch. He is the only remaining victor from our district and the biggest drunk in all of Panem. I can now hear his heavy foot steps and harsh breathing very close to me and he swings his arm over my shoulder.

"Loook at HER!" He yells out to no one in particular. "I Like her! She doesn't talk much" he took a small pause to laugh. Thinking his joke was funny " But you know what got? Huh? She.. got a backbone like a steel poll! More than annny of you !" I think he desiced to take a short walk to the edge of the stage because a hear a crash and a very loud 'Oww' it serves him right any ways, no one should ever be THAT drunk.

With Effie finally able to compose herself after Haymitch's little tumble, she starts to once again to get the ball rolling.

" Wow this has defendant been an interesting day hasn't it? Now it is time to choose our boy tribute!"

I barley have time to wish Gale's name is not picked before she yells out the next victim of the Hunger Games.

"Peeta Mellark!"

All I think is 'Not him! Any one but him!' The name is familiar to me. Even thought I have never spoken to it's owner once in my life. Peeta Mellark, the youngest baker son.

Well aren't the odds just _Wonderful_ today.

As he makes his way up to the stage all I can think is 'Why did he have to get picked? Out of all of the boys of District 12 it had to be him!'

Effie then decides to ask for volunteers, but no one steps up for him. I know he has two older brothers. One was Tyson, he is 20 so he can't, and then there is Rye hes my age. He is a jerk and a Mama's boy any way. He use to make fun of me when I still went to school.

His heavy foot steps make their way just beside me. I can only guess what kind of expression is on his face. I would think it is a one of pure terror. Like I'm sure mine is. I still remember wanting to speak with him. To thank him. He saved us.

He saved us when he threw Katniss that bread. When we were all starving after Papa's death. When Mother left us to go to that dark terrible place in the back of her mind. and when I couldn't help my poor little sisters from hunger. He was there. Not physically.

No but he was our hope.

Katniss told me that is was Him and me that help her to go in to the woods everyday. Him because he helped her see the light at the end of the tunnel and me because (and I quote her while saying) "You never gave up after your accident. You're still pretty normal. Your my first Dandelion of the year. "

As the mayor finished the Treaty of Treason. He told us to shake hands. I feel his eyes staring into mine. Like most people when they first meet me. I hear him gasp when he finally sees that I can't see him back.

His hands are very warm. Almost like loafs of bread it rubs on you?

I can feel his hand shaking a bit so I do the only thing I can think of right now. I give him a sad smile and squeeze his hand a little tighter. Almost like a reassurance. Just like when Prim is scared. Talking without words.

And he does the same thing...

I quickly let go to face the general way of the crowd. And the anthem plays as our back round.

As the music play all that is runnign through my head is ' _I may have to kill the kid! Well maybe not there is 24 of us maybe we'll get lucky and not eve see each other in there?'_

_But really when have the odds Ever been in my favor?_

_**An/: **_

_**I'M BACCCK! Lol any way guys this has been in the workings seine I posted the first chapter! Sorry it's late but I had to word it differently and all that Jazz. **_

**_So as some of you may know ( and a lot of you don't) I live in a small fishing village in the middle of no where Cape Breton ( Google it! Wonderful pace to live. (were very Scottish up here lol ) Come visit some time xP ) And baiting and setting day is coming up soon ( the 11__th__ and 12__th__ ) And then a week after that is my birthday ( May 19__th__)( Turning 16 baby! whoo hoo) So Updates will be VERY slow for the next while. I can't flake out on Baiting and setting the Lobster traps, IT's the start of summer really up here!(Plus I get a reason to miss school xP ) so I am going to say sorry in advance guys xD _**

_**Any way! I will talk next time I up date. I am start to pick at the chapter tonight I don't know yet! **_

_**Love ya **_

_**Rena~**_


End file.
